1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism that maintains a fully closed position for a helmet shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known locking mechanism for maintaining a fully closed position for a helmet shield is arranged so that a through hole is formed as a fitting portion in the lower edge of the shield, while a projection to be fitted into the fitting portion is formed on the face of a helmet main body, and is opposite the fitting portion in the shield when the shield is fully closed. Thus, the projection is fitted into the fitting portion in the fully closed shield position, so that the fully closed position is maintained.
And to open the shield, while maintained in the fully closed position, a helmeted person spreads the shield outward in the vicinity of the locking mechanism for the shield to disengage the projection from the fitting portion, and pivots the shield upward while maintaining this unlocked position.
That is, in the position wherein the fully closed shield position is maintained, the locking mechanism of the shield inhibits upward pivoting of the shield, which is the normal opening movement, and because of this pivoting inhibition, ensures the fully closed shield position.